The present invention relates to an all-solid-state lithium rechargeable cell, also referred to as an “all-solid-state lithium rechargeable battery” (hereinafter abbreviated to “ASSLRB”).
All-solid-state lithium rechargeable batteries contain exclusively solid materials, and in particular solid-state electrolytes. However, ASSLRBs having traditional oxide materials (such as LiCoO2) as cathodes often suffer from low theoretical capacities, as well as high interfacial resistance and lows energy densities. Therefore, it is essential to develop new cathode materials for ASSLRBs, which possess high energy density on material level to meet the requirements for energy storage systems and/or electric vehicles.